Sunset
by i regret being here and 12
Summary: of


**Sunset  
- The Joker**

* * *

**Summary:  
**It was during a sunset that a shy, quiet female would take a step out of her shell for a hyperactive, loud male. Complete opposites only to fall in love, and accidentally on each other, during sunset at the most clichéd place…The Beach.

**Rating:  
**T****

Word Count:  
2'337

**Author's Notes:  
**This is my first fanfic and I accepted a challenge from AlexaSinead. Hope you guys who are reading this enjoy….

**Disclaimer: **Me no own. Period.

* * *

It was sunset. At a beach. A pale-eyed female was walking on the coast, waves lapping her feet. Her dark hair was blowing in the slow relaxing breeze. She wore her bikini but it couldn't be seen because she wore a large, baggy jacket over her, possibly well-figured body.

She walked slowly and calmly, taking in the purples and oranges and yellowy pinks of the setting sky. Her hands were held close to her chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her mind cleared of most things, until a hyperactive blonde haired male ran up to her and snapped her out of her thoughts.

He had blue eyes, close to the colour of the sea at a certain time of day. Not this time though. The ocean reflected the sky. But not the male's blue eyes. His eyes were plainly and simply blue.

"Yo, Hinata!" the blonde greeted. The female nodded and smiled warmly, so we can assume that the female is Hinata. She twiddled her fingers nervously. He wore some black trunks and a black button up shirt that he left unbuttoned revealing his tanned well-built chest. Hinata quickly scanned him and blushed profusely, obviously having seen the male's chest.

"You gonna come and swim?" the blonde asked, tilting his head in a cute pleading way to Hinata. She, of course, found it irresistible and almost fainted, but she didn't. Because on this day, he returned, he came back, he saved her and Konoha. He accomplished so much, so for him, she would enjoy this time, no matter how dark her blush becomes.

"S-sure, Naruto-kun." She said in a cutely timid voice, that of an angel. She spoke to the blonde teen in a shy way, although it was usual. She has loved him and still does so it's usual to be shy, right? "Can you turn around so I can take off my jacket though, please?" She asked in a pleading way. The blonde, who we can guess is named Naruto, did as he was told and turned around. He was taking off his shirt, revealing more of his toned body. Hinata had taken off her jacket showing a dark purple bikini with a little lavender paw print on the left of the bra of the bikini. She held her arms close to her, shy of showing her body which was average but because of her 'clothing' made her look a whole lot more than that. Naruto blushed tremendously before taking her hand and saying, "Let's go!" Hinata blushed at the sudden contact but didn't remove her hand. Instead she followed him to the coast and started to enjoy herself, removing all negative feelings from her mind.

They swam around, splashing each other and enjoying each others company. Laughing and smiling. Hinata swam behind Naruto, splashed him and quickly swam out and ran away. She laughed while Naruto, playfully furiously, if that made any sense, chased Hinata. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. She was still laughing so he let her run away again before chasing her, catching her and pinning her to the ground. She stopped laughing immediately after realising the position they were in and how close Naruto's face was to hers. He was edging closer and closer towards her, his lips millimetres away from hers. He reluctantly changed his course for her lips to her right ear, whispering, "I think we should go now." And he got up leaving a slightly dumbstruck Hinata.

As they walked together to where they left Hinata's jacket and Naruto's shirt, the silence between them grew tense and awkward. Thoughts like, what just happened?, passed their minds frequently.

After arriving to their destination Hinata's jacket was no where to be found.

"M-My jacket's gone!" she squeaked in terror. "If my father catches me like this, there's no telling what he'll do!" Hinata started to sob.

"H-Hey." Naruto said, uncertain about how to comfort her, especially when the problem was her father. "Just tell him the truth. I'm sure he'll understand that much." Uncertainty was undeniably in his voice.

"Ha! S-Sure he-he'll unde-derstand." Hinata sobbed, stuttering out of fear and terror. "He'll c-call me incompetent and forgetful for losing a jacket!"

"You're wrong!" Naruto said in anger. "You are not in incompetent or forgetful." He spoke more softly and started to wipe the tears away from Hinata's pale cheeks. "You didn't forget about today." He said in a comforting way. "Heck! You didn't forget to not faint at all today too!" He added jokingly, to which Hinata laughed. "You always looked better with a smile." Naruto's hand was still caressing her cheek and she looked at him, eyes wide from shock at what she was hearing. He looked serious about what he said. She held his hand that was on her cheek and felt safe. She closed her eyes and felt Naruto's strong arms drape themselves around her small frame. They watched the sunset and felt more than comfortable together. A cold breeze came and Hinata shuddered.

"You cold?" asked Naruto, worried about Hinata.

"N-No." she said quietly. She didn't want to worry him.

"Don't lie." He said, not angry in the slightest. Even if Hinata did lie, she only did it for his sake. His sake, not hers. "Here." He put his shirt on Hinata's shoulders.

"B-But Naruto-kun!" she started to protest.

"No buts. Just take it." He interrupted with a wave of his hand.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun…" she accepted the shirt gratefully and warmed herself with it. It smelled like him. Well of course it did, it belonged to him! But to Hinata she felt a wave of safety and security wash over her like the waves of the ocean crashing on the shore. The continued to sit together in a blissfully peaceful silence, Naruto's arms around Hinata and Hinata's head resting on his chest.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Mhm, Naruto-kun."

"I love you."

Hinata could barely breathe. Three words that she wanted to hear for a long time. She could feel tears run down her cheeks. She thought she was dreaming. She thought she misheard and turned to look at him. Naruto saw her tears and wiped them away. She suddenly grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly.

"Wh-What's the matter? Hey, Hinata?" he said, desperately.

"Did I hear you right?" she said slowly and cautiously, afraid the answer to her question would be 'no'.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, thinking the question was ridiculous. "If you heard the words 'I love you' then you're hearing right." Hinata's eyes were wide and her heart started beating faster.

"Repeat that again." She said in a low voice.

"I. Love. You." He repeated slowly. Hinata's heart had a weight lifted off it. She breathed with a shuddery breath.

"Again."

"Geez, Hinata. I love you." He mumbled, blushing because he repeated it a third time.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Hinata said, smiling mischievously.

"I love you, Hinata!" Naruto shouted a bit. Hinata smiled at the fact he shouted it out. She put a finger on his lips to hush him.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"Eh? Still Kun. Why not Koi, yet." Pouted Naruto. Hinata blushed at his cute expression. "So why, Hina-Koi?" He breathed in her ear. Hinata blushed even more at her new nickname. She realised what Naruto was doing. _Well two can play at that game._, she thought, _Thank you Sakura-chan, Ten Ten-chan, Ino-chan for teaching me this._ She put her arms around his neck and saw a flash of confusion in his eyes. This was really out of character for Hinata.

"Because, you're gonna have to catch me and make me." She said mischievously. Naruto was taken aback by this sudden difference in behaviour but quickly regained his composure. Hinata was blushing and burning inside though. She had never done this before.

"Well I've already got you. Hi. Na. Koi." He tightened his arms around her waist and looked at her. She was still smiling like mischievously.

"You won't soon." She sang happily. Naruto grew even more confused. _What does she mean?,_ he thought. "You will see." She chirped, reading his thoughts. _Naruto-kun. Forgive me for my actions and weird behaviour._, she thought desperately. She ran a small soft hand through his hair and the other was place on his chest. She moved closer to him millimetres from his lips. Naruto wanted her so he went forward but Hinata backed away and started running. He was left dumbstruck until he realised what happened.

"Oi! Hinata! You tricked me!" he yelled.

"Nope! I told you the truth. You haven't got me now!" she giggled and ran.

"Hey wait! You've got my shirt! Hey! Hinata!" he yelled. He ran for Hinata who was, for once in her life, acting as happy as can be. For that day she went out of her shell and successfully seduced Naruto and laughed for real.

She started to slow down and put her hands on her knees. She thought she lost him. She was far from right. He came up from behind her and grabbed her from her waist.

"Hey! Let go!" She laughed. Naruto was tickling her.

"Not til you drop the –kun and say –koi." He told her. She was still laughing.

"Fine! Fine! Just stop!" she asked, losing her breath. He stopped she turned to face him. His arms were still around her small waist and her hands were in-between them.

"Naru-koi. Happy?" she asked blushing ten shades of red.

"Not really." He fake-grumbled. Hinata sighed.

"Fine. I love you, Naru-koi." Her blush shade just doubled.

"A little better." He said, pretending to think over the words he just heard. Hinata got exasperated. _Plan seduction is a go,_ she thought, giggling at herself. She started to trace circles on his chest and acted a bit shyly. In a very hot way in Naruto's opinion. He gulped. _Snap out of it! She's tricking you again!, _he thought frantically. Hinata saw that it was working but decided to keep going. She wrapped her arms around his neck again. She edged closer to him. He did the same to her. They kept on taking it in turns till they were kissing. Hinata wanted to play it as a trick and wanted to pull back but she wanted to stay in this position as well. She was kissing the guy she loved. I mean, would _you_ pull away? No. Well that's what Hinata felt like. She ran her fingers through his hair and he ran his hand up and down her back which made her moan slightly, much to Naruto's satisfaction. He held her closer while she pressed her body against him, deepening the kiss. Naruto's shirt slid off of Hinata's shoulders and his hand ran down her thigh, lifting her leg a bit. His and her tongues were performing a type of fight for dominance into each others mouths. Naruto won and made his search, making Hinata moan a bit in the process. Then it was Hinata's turn. She bit his lip which he replied with a groan and played with his tongue while hers was in his mouth. They continued this long fiery kiss as their need for more activity was travelling to their hands. Naruto slipped the shirt off of Hinata's shoulder some more as Hinata grabbed bits of hair.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a yell. They pulled away quickly, panting, to see Neji and Ten Ten. Neji looked furious and Ten Ten was smiling at Hinata giving her 'the ol' thumbs up'. They had their heads low but smiling and exchanging winks to each other as Neji went ranting on about 'public displays of affection' while Ten Ten was trying to calm him down, still smirking at the new couple.

After Neji and Ten Ten left they took a small stroll along the beach, hand in hand.

"You know, you look sexy with the shirt hanging off your shoulder." Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Wh-What are you talking about? If Neji-nii-sama heard you, he would probably kill you." Hinata squeak-yelled, blushing heaps.

"So what if he kills me. Ten Ten wouldn't allow it. She's your friend and since were together," He said pulling Hinata closer to him. "Then she would want you to be happy, wouldn't she."

"B-But, really. That was out of nowhere, saying things like that." She said a little quickly, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'll keep on saying it. And anyway, how _did_ you learn to seduce like that? That was kinda out of character for you wasn't it?" Naruto said, thinking about his question. Hinata started giggling at his expression. Naruto looked at her and looked confused. "Hey, Hinata, what's up? Giggling out of nowhere."

"Well, you look really cute when you think about some things. And as an answer to your question, I'm a fast learner when it comes to different situations." She said hands behind her back and a smile on her lips. Naruto was even more confused, this time by Hinata's answer, but shrugged it off and continued the stroll with her.

The sun was down and only a sliver of orange sky could be spotted. The couple sat down. The male was lying on the female's lap while she stroked his hair. She hummed a tune and closed her eyes. Everything was perfect. Her life was now complete and not even her father could stop this moment. Naruto looked like he was asleep.

"Hey, Hinata." Said Naruto.

"What happened to the –koi, hey, Naru-koi?" she said playfully.

"Ha ha." Naruto said sarcastically. "But, you know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, I love you too." She said softly.

And under that sky they shared a kiss that was long and loving and passionate and they went home, only for Hinata to be scolded a bit and Naruto to be chased out of her house by her father. Not that either cared.

* * *

**25/1/12 - Just tidied up a bit. :3 I'd like to thank my reviewers. Love to you! :D XD A possible NejiTen side-story might appear so keep tabs on that if you want. :3 Bai4Nao~! :3**


End file.
